The return on Mary Sues
by icyhot87
Summary: They have return for the so called "Glitch day". But it looks like Glitch has had enough of these Mary Sues. Now, he takes action. One shot. T for Violence and Language. BTW, munchymaxter must read this XD. ENJOY YOUR LAUGHTER!


**Hello. Just a little thing that came up in my tiny mind. Maybe a one-shot, maybe not. And if you don't like Mary-sues, you will absolutely LOVE this. Enjoy. And remember munchymaxter, you will love it :)**

**I do not have Dance Central**

It was a regular and typical day in New York City. Music was played on the street, there were many people roaming around, including crowds. But there was one crowd that we all know and love. They were filled with dancers from a Kinect game called Dance Central, who were in a small cafe. The athletic girl of the group, Emilia, found a webpage called 'Fanfiction.' where many fans of different TV shows, games, and comics come together to write stories. She went to the Dance Central section.

Emilia was intrigued by all the amazing stories, many including her. But then, she found out something terrible, something horrifying, and something that made her want to throw her iPhone on a rat. And that thing was called an OC. Which were mostly paired with everyone's favorite, Glitch.

She quickly learned that an OC stands for original character, meaning you create the character yourself. She read almost every single OC pairing, all with Glitch. Emilia was afraid of this day, many of her non dancer friends have warned her about. Glitch is now the fan girls' target.

Emilia started tapping on her dance partners shoulder, Bodie. He turned around and she showed him her iPhone. He was frightened for his life. He then passed it down to Angel, then to Miss Aubrey, then to Mo, who passed it down to who we all know and love, Glitch. All the dancers were scared for their life. Glitch looked small in appearance, but his temper was hotter than Big Sean. Glitch's eyes widened, he pulled his hair, and started crying. And guess what the worst part of it was?

90 percent of them were Mary Sues.

Fucking. Mary. Sues. The most hated people, or as he called them 'Motherfuckas', on the planet. Mary Sues were always perfect. They looked perfect, acted perfect, were perfect around family and friends, and for some reason were always like the person they were paired up with. Looks like Glitch has a bunch of BE-AH-YOUTIFUL models.

"No… th-this can't be happening… I'm going to- you know what. Fuck this shit." Glitch gave the phone back to Emilia and proceeded to drink his root beer. Everyone was shocked. Usually Glitch would punch a couple of girls and yell "DO I LOOK LIKE SOME HUNK TO YOU? DO YOU THINK I LIKE YOU? FUCK OFF NOOB." And snap the girls' neck, but he was unusually quiet today.

"Whoa… something's not right." Mo said. Everyone nodded.

"What?" the little Asian asked.

"Usually you would murder some girl and we bail you out." Mo continued.

"But, you seem to be… normal." Bodie came in.

Glitch put down his root beer. "Okay guys, as long as I don't see any fan girls today, I won't be charged for murder." He continued to drink, and finished it in one cup. Now everyone was frightened. Guess what day it is for all those fan girls? That's right, Glitch Day. The day were all the fan girls pile the computer with fictions of their OC's. Ah.

Miss Aubrey looked out the clear door of the café. It's time.

Piles of girls were coming, green posters of "OMG GLITCH!" "GLITCH, I LOVE YOU!" "MARRY ME BAY BE!" Shit got real.

Miss Aubrey told everyone in the cafe, except Glitch who was blocking all the noise out, to leave immediately, because as I stated before. Shit 'bout to go down.

But no one left, and about seventy fan girls came in and piled up on Glitch. There were screaming, and shirt pulling, even hair was everywhere. But the screaming wasn't coming from the girls as excitement. It was terror. The shirts ripping apart weren't Glitch's, it was the girls. And remember about the hair? Yea, let's just say it wasn't short, Asian hair that belonged to Glitch.

Glitch came up with two girls' heads on each of his hands, their hair being pulled off with force. He then took the posters and started beating them with it. Some tried to run away, but it looks like Glitch has strong hands. The other dancers left as soon as they can, shoot, they don't wanna die.

Blood was everywhere. Girls teeth were missing. Hair was flying on the walls. Glitch let go of a couple girls he was planning on hurting. Instead he sighed, and went to his book bag. All the girls tried to leave, but the doors were locked thanks to Miss Aubrey. They were all HORRIFYED. Glitch then came out with… A golf club.

He put his arms back with force and beat the crap out of some blonde. He remembers her, Katelyn. Her Dumbass OC was amazing at dancing, amazing at singing, had a huge ass, hade boobs the size of watermelons, and of course. Glitch was her boyfriend. Haha, bad mistake.

Glitch swung his arm, and gave that poor girl a black eye. She lay on the floor, no one knew she was dead. Glitch did the exact same thing with everyone there, if they were fan girls or not. Blood was on every single corner of the café, but he didn't care. He put the golf club down, dusted off the dry blood on his lip, huffed, put his back pack on, and said: "If anyone needs me, my name is Joshua. I am from Egypt, I live in South Dakota, and I'm wearing a mask. I don't usually look like this." He then proceeded to walk out, but some man interrupted.

"But, don't you go by the name of Glitch?" The little Asian stopped, turned around, and smacked him with the golf club. Making the poor old man fall to the floor. And that is when the prodigy walked out of the café. He was greeted with all the crews.

"So… you okay buddy?" Emilia asked with concern.

"You know what guys, I had a fun time with those girls." He lied.

"What about all the screaming?" Angel asked.

"Oh, they were just happy to see me. Now let's go." Everyone just shrugged their shoulders and walked away. Glitch stayed behind and looked through the clear door. He saw all those dead Mary Sues. Did he feel bad?

Find the number before 1, and that was all the fucks he gave.

**Haha, Glitch has a bad side. Likey no? Likey yes? Review please. And BTW im not targeting people with OC's, only the ones that KNOW they have bullshit stories :). Munchy better have enjoyed this xD**


End file.
